


Worry

by JackieWright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWright/pseuds/JackieWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's caring, worry and trust between the hunter and his angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> this story is short but sweet

Dean hears a sound in his room. He grabs the person before they can get their hands on him. He pins the person down on to the bed.  
'now lets see who you are'  
dean terns on the light and to his saprize its.  
'cas...what the hell why are you sneaking in my room?'  
'hello Dean'  
dean looks at castiel then moves off of him to sit on the side of the bed with head in hand. Castiel looks at Dean with worry.  
'Dean?...'  
'Cas you cant just sneak up on me like that...you now what this mark is and what it can do and I cant...I don't want to hurt you cas'  
Castiel hugs Dean from behind and rubs his arm.  
'Dean no matter what I will always trust you'  
Dean place his hand on Castiel's  
'thank you'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story sorry for it being to short and thank you for reading x3


End file.
